


Не дрочи без меня

by PriestSat



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [7]
Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M, секс с использованием посторонних предметов
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: При переезде в отдельную квартиру Макс Сандермен забрал клетку с кроликом.





	Не дрочи без меня

Макс открыл дверь своей квартиры и крикнул:

— Я дома!

— И что мне сделать по этому поводу? — раздался ворчливый голос. — Когда ты почистишь клетку?

Макс, теряя по пути куртку и ботинки, вошел в комнату. 

— Почищу. — Он сел в кресло и положил ноги на столик. — Сегодня. 

— Ты домой не торопился, — продолжал возмущаться белый, весьма упитанный кролик в огромной клетке. — Я скоро с голоду ноги протяну.

— Да неужели? — Макс постучал по прутьям. — Ладно, сейчас что-то поедим. Но, честно говоря, я рассчитывал на другой прием.

— Да? — обрадовался кролик. — А я целый день о тебе думал.

Макс открыл дверцу и вытащил кролика.

— Без рук тяжело дрочить? — сочувственно спросил он, поглаживая кролика по спине. — Хотя… Ты можешь сам себе отсосать.

Кролик притих, вжимаясь в Макса. 

— Сначала еда или? — Макс поставил кролика на пол.

— Или.

Макс достал из сумки прибор, похожий на пульт от телевизора, и направил его на кролика. 

— Да поскорее! — закричал кролик. Макс нажал комбинацию кнопок, из пульта вырвался зеленоватый луч, окутавший кролика туманной дымкой. Вскоре на месте кролика стоял мужчина с короткими седыми волосами, одетый в черно-фиолетовый костюм. На левом глазу поблескивал монокль.

— Наконец-то! — Доктор Колоссо потянулся. — Ну почему ты не оставляешь меня в таком виде? Я столько лет кролик! Надоело.

— Не скули, хуже будет, — Макс показал ему пульт. — Сначала в ванную, а потом в спальню.

Колоссо словно ветром сдуло. Макс, посмеиваясь, снял футболку и расстегнул джинсы. К тому моменту, когда Колоссо появился в спальне, обнаженный Макс уже сидел на кровати.

— Сними, — приказал он, указывая на полотенце, которым Колоссо обернул бедра. — Теперь на колени.

— Я не молод, — жалобно сказал Колоссо, тем не менее выполняя приказ. — У меня суставы болят.

Макс похлопал его по щеке и ответил:

— Не развалишься.

Он широко расставил ноги, давая Колоссо доступ к члену.

— Ждешь особого приглашения? — язвительно спросил Макс. Колоссо вздохнул, изображая оскорбленного, но не стал упираться.

Он постоянно изобретал способы, как бы завладеть пультом и навсегда превратиться в человека. 

Если Макс, уставший от секса, уснет бы, то Колоссо вполне мог схватить пульт.

Но каждый раз он забывал обо всех планах.

— Очень плохо, — сказал Макс, ударяя Колоссо по щеке. — Сегодня ты совершенно не стараешься.

— Прости, Макс, — заныл тот. — Я исправлюсь.

Колоссо немного сжал губы, насаживаясь ртом на член. Он действительно старался, брал поглубже, давился, когда головка упиралась в горло.

— Молодец, хороший Колоссо, — нараспев произнес Макс, кладя ладонь ему на затылок. — Вот так, заглоти его, давай, ты можешь, я знаю.

Колоссо взял весь член и подавился. Макс немного отстранился от него, дожидаясь, пока Колоссо справится с рвотным рефлексом, потом снова вставил член в рот. По щекам Колоссо текли слезы, он почти ничего не видел из-за них, но продолжал сосать. Он упирался руками в кровать, двигая головой, как маятник.

Наконец Макс дернулся, кончая. Он удерживал Колоссо до тех пор, пока полностью не излился ему в горло.

— Ложись, — приказал Макс. — Не отлынивай. 

— А ты потом дашь человеческой еды? — спросил Колоссо, забираясь на кровать. — Осточертела жратва для кроликов.

— Дам, — пообещал Макс, натягивая презерватив. — Ну же, что ты возишься? Давай, в коленно-локтевую. Мне тебя что, упрашивать надо? Сейчас заморожу наполовину и буду трахать, пока не надоест. Ты же хочешь подрочить?

— Хочу, — промямлил Колоссо, становясь в нужную позу.

Он считал подобное положение дел крайне унизительным. Этот парень слишком много о себе возомнил, Колоссо был бы рад растереть его в порошок. Или того лучше, превратил бы Макса в какое-нибудь существо, держал бы на цепи. И, конечно же, трахал бы с утра до вечера.

Но Колоссо не мог не признавать, что пристрастился к сексу с Максом. Он изнывал от возбуждения целый день, пока Макс не являлся домой. Колоссо мог потереться членом об пол клетки, но физиология кролика не предусматривала долгую мастурбацию. А Колоссо хотел вдоволь насладиться процессом.

— Вот так, хорошо, — выдохнул Макс, входя в Колоссо. Сначала он двигался медленно, но постепенно увеличил темп. Колоссо с трудом удерживался на коленях. Ему отчаянно хотелось дрочить, член давно стоял, как каменный. Но Макс строго-настрого запретил дрочить без его разрешения.

Однажды он превратил половину Колоссо в ледяную статую, а потом пару часов трахал его то членом, то разными дилдо. Колоссо после этого всерьез опасался, что придется жить в подгузнике.

Больше ему не хотелось повторения такой истории.

Макс вошел в раж. Он изогнулся и поставил ногу на голову Колоссо, вдавливая ее в постель. Колоссо почувствовал себя растоптанным и оскорбленным. Но именно от этого он кончил, не прикасаясь к члену.

Макс понял, что случилось, по ритмично сжимающемуся анусу Колоссо. Он заспешил и тоже кончил. А потом сказал:

— Я же запретил тебе спускать.

— Прости, — пролепетал Колоссо, боясь пошевелиться. — Извини. Это получилось само по себе, я не хотел.

— Надо тебя наказать. — Макс подул на Колоссо, заморозив часть его тела. Вне льда остались голова, задница и ноги.

— Пожалуйста, — заскулил Колоссо, — умоляю.

Макс достал из шкафа коробку с набором дилдо.

— Так, с чего бы начать? Хотя, время позднее, я устал, поэтому сразу перейду к крупным размерам.

Он взял дилдо, по длине и толщине равное его предплечью. Колоссо завыл, дергая головой.

— Будешь шуметь, оставлю в таком положении до утра, — предупредил Макс. 

Он щедро налил на дилдо смазку и растер ее по всей поверхности. Потом примерился и начал осторожно вводить головку дилдо в Колоссо.

— Больно, — прошипел Колоссо.

— Какой же ты необучаемый, — покачал головой Макс. — Смотри, доиграешься. Лучше расслабься.

Колоссо было холодно, задний проход жгло огнем от боли. Он расслабился, но дилдо было слишком большим. А Макс был слишком упорным.

Он все-таки вставил дилдо почти до конца, заставив Колоссо громко стонать.

— Эта штука где-то в желудке, — пожаловался он. — Ты мне испортишь внутренности.

— Заткнись, — шикнул на него Макс. — Отвлекаешь.

Он двигал дилдо в растянутом анусе, заставляя Колоссо мотать головой и охать.

— Какое оно большое, — высоким голосом сказал Колоссо, — разорвет меня пополам.

Макс, удерживая дилдо весом своего тела, дрочил себе и Колоссо. 

— Да, останься, — стонал Колоссо, — останься, я сейчас кончу.

Макс вытащил дилдо. 

— Вот это дыра, — восхищенно произнес он, — туда мой кулак поместится.

— Я хочу кончить, ну пожалуйста, что тебе стоит.

Макс снова начал двигать дилдо в кричащем от боли Колоссо. Потом заморозил несчастного Колоссо почти полностью и перебрался к его голове.

— Я не кончил, — прохныкал Колоссо, — ты такой жестокий, ну пожалуйста.

— Открой рот, — потребовал Макс. — Ну же!

Он жестко трахал Колоссо в горло, не обращая внимание на льющуюся слюну. Колоссо задыхался, икал, судорожно втягивал воздух носом. Пытка не прекращалась довольно долго, пока Макс не кончил в очередной раз.

— Отлично, — заявил он и исчез, применив дар телекинеза.

— Эй, а как же я? — спросил Колоссо. Послышался шум воды из ванной.

— Я замерз, — сообщил Колоссо, разглядывая пятна на простыне. — И хочу есть. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста.

Макс появился перед ним и убрал лед. Колоссо повалился на кровать.

— Так, пора в клетку. — Макс снова нажал на несколько кнопок на пульте, превратив Колоссо в кролика.

— Ты обещал нормальную еду, — напомнил кролик.

— Ой, забыл, — с притворным ужасом ответил Макс. — Ты мне надоел.

Он убрал в клетке и посадил в нее кролика.

— Я не хочу есть траву. — Колоссо с тоской взглянул на кормушку.

— Кролики не едят мясо или картофельный салат. За углом открыли классное кафе, и я сейчас там с аппетитом поужинаю. — Макс постучал по клетке. — Не дрочи без меня, слышишь? Я обо всем узнаю.

Колоссо уныло жевал траву и строил планы мести, отлично зная, что забудет о них, едва, вновь превратившись в человека, окажется в одной постели с Максом.


End file.
